Last Kiss
by melissarxy1
Summary: This is my second season story. Buffy becomes a vampire, sired by Angelus. They leave town and... well, any thing else will give away the story. Couples include: BA BAus, BS, WO, XC, GJoyce. Spike will have a happy ending in another version. R
1. Part One

Authors Note- This is set after "I Only Have Eyes For You" at the end of that episode. It's going to be pretty long.  
  
"It must have been love but it's over now It was all that I wanted; now I'm living without It must have been love but it's over now It's where the water flows; it's where the wind blows" -Roxette  
  
As Buffy and Angel's bodies embraced the spirits left the bodies. The spirits were reunited at last. Buffy and Angel kept kissing until Buffy pulled away. She looked into his eyes confused. In his eyes she saw confusion, a hunger that she knew that they both felt and something else. "Angel?" she whispered her tone questioning. He threw her away from him and ran outside.  
  
"I looked into your eyes They told me plenty I already knew You never felt a thing So soon forgotten All that you do" -Sarah McLachlan  
  
I don't believe this, Angel thought. I was kissing the slayer! He growled loudly. This is just freaking wonderful! He sighed feeling almost defeated then straightened and continued walking.  
  
What was that about? Buffy wondered as she walked to Giles' house. After the possession was over we were still kissing. Why?  
  
"Have you ever loved somebody so much It makes you cry Have you ever needed something so bad You can't sleep at night Have you ever tried to find the words But they don't come out right Have you ever, have you ever" -Brandy  
  
You still love her, Angel's voice whispered. Always have always will.  
  
Shut up! he told the voice. Leave me alone. It struck him how insane it was to be yelling at a voice in his head. He shook his head and tried to stop thinking all together.  
  
This all makes no sense, Buffy thought. Then her thoughts turned to Angel. Her Angel. We were like Romeo and Juliet. Except, Romeo became a blood- sucking monster and Juliet is going to be forced to kill him. We did everything that was expected of us. We listened to everyone's orders. The one time we ignored what we were and just allowed ourselves to be two people madly in love. Now he wants me dead. So why did he keep kissing me?  
  
"Like any uncharted territory I must seem greatly intriguing You speak of my love like You have experienced love like mine before But this is not allowed You're uninvited An unfortunate slight" -Alanis Morissette  
  
Why am I going to do? Angel asked himself. He sighed again and sat down on the curb. Then he saw the blond girl as she rounded the curb and smiled bitterly. Figures, he thought. She stopped in her tracks seeing him. He stood and leaned against the tree. "Hello lover," he said but his voice had lost its edge. She simply stared at him waiting.  
  
"What do you want Angel?" she demanded crossing her arms.  
  
"You," he said clearly.  
  
"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen," she started to leave. He moved to stand in front of her. "Get out of my way."  
  
"No," he said not moving.  
  
"Angel-" she warned. He suddenly had her backed against tree he had been leaning against. "Let me go."  
  
"Not happening," he said.  
  
"Okay I warned you," she said with a shrug. She kicked out knocking him backwards. She then did a roundhouse kick knocking him to the ground. She straddled his legs and took out a stake.  
  
"Do it," he told her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Do it," he repeated. "Because I can't. I've tried Buff but when it comes down to it I'm weak."  
  
"That's sweet," she said. "But not going to work."  
  
"I'm serious," he told her. "When I look at you I see you like soul-boy did. It's quite disturbing. If you're going to do it get it over with or I will."  
  
"See that's exactly what I meant!" she exclaimed. "You're threatening to kill me again."  
  
"No," he interrupted. "You're absolutely wrong about that." He used his weight to switch their positions. He pinned the arm that held the stake and used his own legs to pin hers. "I'm not going to kill you lover, well I am but only temporarily." He took her other hand and put it above her head before she could move also pinning her hair down so she couldn't move her head either.  
  
"No," she said her voice filled with terror.  
  
"Sorry Buff but it's been leading up to this," he said thoughtfully. "Now be a good girl and don't fight."  
  
"Screw you," she said. He smiled slightly. Then the nearly angelic expression was replaced by his demonic vestige. He bent over her neck and bit down slowly. She gasped but was shocked to find how gentle he was and that it didn't hurt. He pulled away after a while and very slowly licked off the excess blood. He looked down at her with a small smile. "I hate you," she whispered.  
  
"I know," he said with a shrug. "But I don't care." He slit his own throat and drew her mouth to it. She tried to not swallow but soon lost consciousness. 


	2. Part Two

"It's just that we stayed, Too long in the same old sickly skin. I'm pulled down by the undertow, I never thought I could feel so low" -Sarah McLachlan  
  
The next day  
  
"Hey," Xander said walking in. "Is Buffy here yet?"  
  
"You haven't seen her either?" Willow asked obviously worried.  
  
"Should of I?" Xander asked.  
  
"She didn't check in at Giles' last night," Willow said.  
  
"But there was no body," Cordelia pointed out.  
  
"And that's always good," Oz said trying to comfort Willow.  
  
"She isn't at home either," Giles said walking in. "Her mother just called."  
  
"Oh God," Xander whispered.  
  
"Where is she?" Willow wondered.  
  
"What we lost here is something better left alone Second steps have been forgotten, will you tell me how they go Set yourself; situate, like a fool try again There's no one around you can remember being good, for you so  
  
Shame, shouldn't try you, couldn't step by you and open up more Shame, shame, shame" -Matchbox Twenty  
  
That night  
  
"Evening luv," Spike said from his wheelchair.  
  
"Where in the Hell am I?" Buffy demanded sitting up in her bed. "What happened?"  
  
"Okay not the usual reaction," Spike said. "Then again no one has ever turned a slayer so I don't know what is usual."  
  
"Spike what's going on?" she asked then touched her face and screamed. Spike leapt to his feet and covered her mouth.  
  
"Shut up girl," he hissed. Her face returned to it's human vestige. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" she asked in a small voice. Spike looked down at her in shock. My God, he thought. She still has her soul.  
  
"You're a vampire pet," he told her his voice gentle. She began sobbing he pulled her into his arms slowly feeling unsure. "It's okay."  
  
"Hey sit-n-spin!" Angel called as he walked in. Spike rushed to his chair and sat down.  
  
"Don't tell him about the chair and I won't say anything about the soul," he said. "Act like a vampire."  
  
"How's that?" she asked. Angel came in before he could answer. He hit Spike on the back of the head as he approached.  
  
"Hey lover," he purred stepping up to her. Then Drusilla appeared, she growled deeply.  
  
"Bad mean slayer ruined our happy home," she pouted. Buffy growled back but much softer. Good girl, Spike thought pleased. Perhaps with her around Dru would come back to him.  
  
"Be nice Dru," Angel said. "Buffy's part of the family now." He slipped a possessive arm around Buffy and Buffy smiled a sort of haughty smile that was bound to piss Dru off. "You girls need to play nice." Buffy detected a certain note in his voice and looked at Spike who only shrugged looking slightly sheepish.  
  
"Miss Edith needs me," Dru said sadly and retreated. Spike and Angel looked after her.  
  
"Way to go mate," Spike said.  
  
"Oops," Angel said. "Go take care of her."  
  
"No way," Spike said. "You're the one who hurt her feelings."  
  
"Fine," Angel said. "Wait here." He left.  
  
"'Play nice'?" Buffy demanded. "Please tell me that that doesn't mean what I think it means."  
  
"It does," he said. "Sorry luv but things are a little different here than in your world."  
  
"Will you teach me?" she asked.  
  
Spike smiled surprised and nodded. "When they aren't around," he said. "They keep some bottled blood use that, tell Angel that you want to hunt alone, he'll have to teach you though, to make it convincing. You can feed without killing but it's hard. He's going to obviously want to sleep with you. Don't fight him on that or he'll know."  
  
"This is taking sleeping with the enemy way to far," she sighed.  
  
Spike chuckled and continued. "Start to drop hints about wanting to leave soon. Tell him you want to see the world. We'll probably come with you. This ends lesson one of Vampire 101." She smiled a real smile for the first time that night. Angel came back. He looked at Buffy.  
  
"She's feeling better," Angel said speaking to Spike but not looking at him. "She wants to see you."  
  
"I think you're just trying to get rid of me," Spike said already moving to the door.  
  
"I am," Angel said. "Now go." As soon as Spike was gone Angel shut the door. "Come here." She walked to him making her steps seem more coy then scared. He suddenly reached out and pulled her roughly to him kissing her thoroughly. She felt him vamp out and their mouths were fighting for dominance. He held her tightly and she automatically slipped her legs around his waist. He purred in approval carrying them back to his bed. He lowered her to the bed and himself beside her.  
  
"I think you worried for me then The subtler ways that I'd give in But I know you like the show" -Sarah McLachlan  
  
The next night  
  
"Slayer?" Spike called.  
  
"You could stop calling me that," Buffy pointed out.  
  
"You're right," Spike said. "I could. So did you two have fun last night? You kept me and Dru up for a few hours, I didn't think that anyone could hold out for that long." She blushed deeply but raised her head to meet his gaze he looked as if he was about to laugh.  
  
"Shut up," she said.  
  
"Well I'm supposed to teach you how to hunt," Spike said.  
  
"You?" she asked surprised.  
  
"There's not actually much to teach," Spike said. "I already fed so we'll just go down to the woods."  
  
"You can feed off of animals?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he answered.  
  
"Why don't you?" she asked.  
  
"Why should we?" Spike countered. He threw her a pretty skimpy leather dress.  
  
"I'm not wearing this!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I've seen you wear way sluttier outfits than that," he pointed out.  
  
"Those were of my choosing," she said.  
  
"And this is of his," Spike told her. Their eyes met and she sighed.  
  
"Fine," she said. "I'll put on the slutty outfit. Why doesn't Dru have to wear stuff like this?"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed Dru is insane," Spike said.  
  
"I never would have guessed," Buffy said. "Thanks for clearing that up."  
  
"We don't want people to notice her that much," he said.  
  
"That's where he is isn't it?" Buffy asked suddenly. "With her."  
  
"You sound jealous," Spike said. She started to speak but he interrupted. "I know I am."  
  
"You're jealous?" she asked going into the bathroom.  
  
"Yes," he said. "Dru was my one and only. Now she's with that bastard."  
  
"Were you faithful?" she asked coming back out in the dress. He stared at her for a few moments awed.  
  
"Yeah," he told her. "I was." Again their eyes met. "Let's go." 


	3. Part Three

"Don't want to be the one Who turns the whole thing over Don't wanna be somewhere Where I just don't belong" -Matchbox Twenty  
  
"I can't believe I did that," Buffy said. "I feel so horrible."  
  
"It was a deer," Spike groaned. "Shut up."  
  
"It was a cute helpless deer," she said.  
  
"Cheer up luv," he said. "At least it wasn't a-" He stopped in his tracks.  
  
"A human," Buffy finished, then suddenly. "Oh no!" She rushed to the man's side. "Xander?" She shook his shoulder.  
  
"Buffy?" he whispered.  
  
"What happened?" she inquired.  
  
"He hit me and I lost consciousness," Xander said. "Not much to tell. But he did say something about the others, I can't remember what."  
  
"I've got to go help them!" Buffy started to run but Spike grabbed her arm.  
  
"If you run you'll be too late,"  
  
"I can't do nothing," she snapped.  
  
"Call them," he said and pulled out his cell phone. She took it and phoned the library.  
  
"Willow you've got to run," she said. "Take the others and get out. I can't explain, just trust me. Okay." She hung up. "Now what?"  
  
"We go home," Spike said. "My legs are really tired anyhow."  
  
Buffy hugged Xander then straightened. "I've got to go," she said. "Please tell the others that I'm sorry." She left before he could say anything. Spike nearly fell but she caught him and slipped an arm around his shoulders. They walked home together. Angel and Dru came home soon after Buffy had helped Spike into the chair.  
  
"Hey there Buff," Angel said crossing the floor to her and kissing her deeply much to the disdain of Spike and anger of Drusilla. Spike looked between them and could plainly see that there would be a fight.  
  
"Angel what happened?" she asked stroking her bruised cheek.  
  
"We're leaving town," he said instead of answering.  
  
"Tonight?" Spike asked.  
  
"You're coming too wheeler-boy?" Angel asked.  
  
"I know Dru is," Spike said with a shrug. "And Angel-" He stood and punched Angel. "Don't call me that."  
  
"My Spikey's back," Dru said clasping her hands together in delight.  
  
"I see that you're feeling better," Angel said standing slowly.  
  
"You could say that," Spike said.  
  
Angel's eyes flashed yellow with anger. "Good, `cause I'd hate to kill a cripple," he snarled this stepping away from Buffy up to Spike.  
  
"No offense mate but you deserved that," Spike said.  
  
"I may have but that's not the point," Angel said. "Look, we're leaving so I'll let this go. Just go get packed." The other two left. Angel turned to her and looked her over hungrily. "Have I told you how amazingly sexy you look right now?"  
  
"No," she said smiling up at him.  
  
"Then allow me to tell you," Angel smiled kissing her. He pulled away almost as quickly as he had kissed her. "We should pack up." He paused. "Well I should, we're going to have to go shopping for you." Her eyes lit up at the thought of shopping. "Maybe I'll just send you with money, I remember shopping with you once, even though I had my soul I was having homicidal thoughts." She rolled her eyes and helped him pack. They carried the bags out to a car with painted windows. Spike drove with Dru up front with him. A few of the minions that they were going to bring with them were in cars behind them.  
  
"Where are we going?" Spike asked.  
  
"I booked a ship," Angel announced. "It has people on board but it will do."  
  
"You and your museum of lovers The precious collection you've housed in your covers My simpleness threatened by my own admission" -No Doubt  
  
"I hate boats," Drusilla muttered.  
  
"She's not going to get sick is she?" Buffy asked looking at the other vampire warily.  
  
"Is she?" Angel asked Spike.  
  
"Possibly," Spike said. "Just give her an hour. She'll be fine." They all sat around simply talking. It struck her as strange that the vampires weren't always talking about world domination, right now the topic of choice was where they were going. Both of the guys wanted to go to Europe but Angel wanted to go back to Ireland while Spike wanted to go to England.  
  
"I miss Prague," Dru said sadly.  
  
"Dru we were almost killed there," Spike said gently. Dru sighed. Buffy laid down resting her head on Angel's lap. He began to gently stroke her hair. "England is much better."  
  
"The women are dogs," Angel said. Dru whimpered. "Present company excluded of course." Buffy drifted off to sleep feeling Angel stoking her hair and listening to the two men arguing. When she awoke it was still night and she was alone. She got up and walked on the deck. What she saw when she got onto the deck made her go cold.  
  
"At least she's over her sea sickness," Spike said from behind her. They both regarded Angel and Dru making out.  
  
"Why don't you go over there and stop them?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Why don't you?" he countered.  
  
"Can I?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Spike said. "You aren't his slave Slayer stop acting like it."  
  
"And what you're doing is any better?" she asked. "You're acting like his slave too." He growled at her but she just laughed.  
  
"Fine," he said. "You take her I'll take him. No killing."  
  
"You too," Buffy told him. Moving in sync they crossed to the other two. Buffy grabbed Dru while Spike grabbed Angel. She threw Dru aside. Dru leapt up and kicked Buffy. Buffy ducked the punch that the vampire threw next. They stopped when they heard a splash. Spike was looking over the side. Buffy rushed to the handrail and looked over the side of a boat.  
  
"Oops," was all Spike said. 


	4. Part Four

"I'm one of the chosen few That went a head and fell for you I'm out of vogue, I'm out of touch I fell to fast, I feel too much I thought maybe you might have Some advice to give On how to be insensitive" -Jann Arden  
  
"Where's Angel?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"He kind of went into the water," Spike said.  
  
"Angel?" she called.  
  
"Some help would be nice," he called back.  
  
"Someone get me a rope," she ordered. No sooner had she spoken then one of the minions handed one to her. She lowered it into the water then held it as Angel climbed up. She helped him over the edge.  
  
"Sorry about that mate," Spike said.  
  
Angel shrugged. Spike looked at him suspiciously. Angel grabbed him and threw him over the overboard. "Now we're even. Buffy follow me." He began to walk away.  
  
"Angel-" Dru started.  
  
"We'll talk later Dru," Angel said hiding his impatience and pausing to turn back to her. "Buffy?" Buffy threw Dru the rope and followed Angel into their room. "We need to talk." He got out of his wet clothes and dried himself off before changing into a pair of black silk boxers.  
  
"You're right," she said. "We do." He sat down on the bed and she sat down next to him.  
  
"I guess we're going to have to set up some rules," Angel said.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"For starters," he said. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"How would you feel if you saw me making out with Spike?" she asked crossing her arms.  
  
"I would be upset," he answered. "In fact I'd probably beat the hell of both of you."  
  
"That's nice," she said.  
  
"Okay so um, rules," Angel said. "How do I put this?" He paused thinking. "I'm your sire what I do is none of your business."  
  
"Fine," she said angrily as she stood. She started towards the door. "Maybe I /should/ go find Spike." She walked out but he was right behind her.  
  
"Hold it!" Angel yelled. All the minions stopped at the tone of his voice. They knew that that tone normally meant that someone was about to get killed. Spike and Dru watched the couple with interest. "Don't walk away from me!" He grabbed her arm and she turned around.  
  
"Let go of me," she growled her voice soft. Spike smiled, he recognized the tone of her voice but doubted if his sire did.  
  
"No," he said. "Did you mean that?"  
  
"Of course not," she said jerking her arm out of his grasp. "I just said it to piss you off. Behold my success."  
  
"You can't just-" he started.  
  
"Don't tell me what I can't do!" she yelled. She raked a hand through her hair. "God Angel you can be such an ass!"  
  
"She has a point," Spike said.  
  
"You," Angel said glaring at the younger vampire. "Can just shut up." He turned back to Buffy. "Calm down."  
  
"No!" she yelled. "I'm angry and I don't intend for that to change."  
  
"I was really hoping that your stubbornness would go away when you turned," he said.  
  
"Yeah right," she said grimly amused. "I'm not baking down until you agree to stop being with her."  
  
"I'm sorry Buff but I'm not going to do that," he said. "You see you have every female here beat when it comes to looks." He stepped closer to Dru. "But when it comes to sex Dru is so much better."  
  
"You probably shouldn't have said that," Spike said. Buffy punched Angel as hard as she could sending him back into the wall.  
  
"Okay," he said from the ground. "Ow." She ran off before he could even get up. "Great."  
  
"If you speak to any female like that you'd get punched," Spike said.  
  
"Should I go after her?" Angel asked.  
  
"As the Americans say: duh," Spike said. Angel began to walk in the direction that she disappeared. She was sitting on a railing on the other side of the ship. "Can we talk?"  
  
"No," she said. There was a roughness in her voice that he recognized immediately. She was crying. He froze in his tracks not sure of what he should do.  
  
"Hey," he said softly.  
  
"Go away," she said a faint growl to her voice. Angel was shocked. No one had ever talked to him the way that she did.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders turning her towards him and tilted her head up looking in to her eyes. "You have a soul," he stated. She looked away. He growled in frustration. "How did this happen?!"  
  
"I don't know," she whispered. "I just woke up like this."  
  
"Let's go to our room," he said and took her arm practically dragging her there. "This is strange, but I don't care."  
  
"Come again?" she asked confused.  
  
"About your soul," he said. "Granted I'm not happy but I don't care. It's really odd."  
  
"So now what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know," he said.  
  
She smiled suddenly. "You do realize that you were wearing a pair of boxers out there don't you?"  
  
He looked at himself. "Yeah," he acknowledged. "Your point? The sun should be coming up soon. Let's get some sleep." He laid down on the bed. She also laid down on the opposite side that he was on. He drew her to him and gently kissed her forehead. She lied in his arms feeling like she would never get to sleep.  
  
She awoke the next morning alone. 


	5. Part Five

"I'm so tired but I can't sleep Standin' on the edge of something much too deep It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard But I will remember you Will you remember me?" -Sarah McLachlan  
  
A week later  
  
"Still no news?" Willow asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Giles sighed. "I'm beginning to fear the worst."  
  
"No!" Willow yelled. "No fearing the worst! Buffy's alive, we just need to find her."  
  
"Yeah Giles I saw her remember?" Xander said.  
  
"And she called me," Willow said.  
  
"I don't think he's saying that she's dead dead," Oz said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Willow asked he didn't respond. "Oh."  
  
"But we can't stop looking," Xander said. "She saved us, if she hadn't called you guys would have been taken off guard and probably killed."  
  
"Xander's right," Cordelia said. "Whoa, I never thought I'd say that. She may be a vampire, but she isn't evil."  
  
"She doesn't want to be found," Giles said softly. Willow began to cry Oz slipped an arm around her shoulders. Xander dropped his head onto his arms. Cordelia unsure of what to do put her hand on his arm her way of comforting him.  
  
"How do you cool your lips After a summer's kiss? How do you rid the sweat After the body's bliss? How do you turn your eyes From the romantic glare? How do you block the sound Of a voice you'd know anywhere?" -Jann Arden  
  
"Land," Buffy said stepping off the ship onto the grass. "I have never been so happy to see land. Angel slipped an arm around her.  
  
"Ah Ireland," he said easily slipping back into his accent. "The land of my birth."  
  
"That's a sexy accent," Buffy said.  
  
Angel grinned. "I'll have to remember that."  
  
"If you two would stop this disgusting display the rest of us would like to get off the ship," Spike said. Buffy and Angel stepped aside allowing Spike and Dru off the ship. They had decided to send the other minions away so they could travel alone. They walked through the streets.  
  
"I haven't been here since I turned," Angel told Buffy.  
  
"As much as I love this trip down memory lane, and I don't, we need to get a place to stay," Spike said. "And we need to feed."  
  
"True," Angel said. "Come on." He led them to an abandoned mansion.  
  
"Where are we?" Buffy asked.  
  
"My old house," Angel said dropping their bags. They all split up. Spike and Angel had gone into town together to "sample the local color." Buffy had gone off by herself. She ran into someone as she turned the corner.  
  
"Slayer," the man growled.  
  
"Not anymore," she muttered. She froze staring at him in shock. "Lyle Gorche."  
  
"You killed my brother," he snarled.  
  
"Leave my sister alone," Dru said as she approached.  
  
"Sister?" Lyle asked confused.  
  
"See I knew you'd get yourself in trouble," Angel said as he walked up to then.  
  
"Angelus," Lyle said.  
  
"I can't leave you alone for five minutes," he chastised. "Hello Lyle."  
  
"Lyle," Spike said also approaching. "You still owe me a grand from that card game."  
  
"You cheated," Lyle accused.  
  
"I always cheat and everyone knows it," Spike said. "I won though."  
  
"We're going to go now," Angel said putting a possessive arm around Buffy's shoulders.  
  
"I knew that you'd gone soft Angelus but dang," Lyle said. Angel had Lyle against the wall in an instant.  
  
"Ever say anything like that and I will lock you alone in a room with Dru," Angel growled. "With lots of knives and holy water."  
  
"I could be wrong," Lyle said. Angel let him go.  
  
"Let's go," he said leading them forward. Again they split up. This time Angel and Dru went together and Buffy and Spike went together.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with Dru?" Buffy asked.  
  
"If I hear another word about her Angel I'll get sick," he told her.  
  
"He knows," she told him.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"He just did," she said. "I don't know how. I didn't tell him." Spike looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"And yet he hasn't killed you," Spike said. "I believe that Angel has fallen in love."  
  
"In love?" Buffy squeaked.  
  
"He's in love with you," Spike said amused by her reaction.  
  
"But how?" she asked. "He's evil."  
  
"So am I," she said. "And I love. Dru." There was a pause there that confused her.  
  
"So evil creatures can love?" she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Why do you think he turned you?"  
  
"He wanted a new sex toy?" she asked with a shrug.  
  
Spike chuckled. "While that may be true I doubt it. Only someone who loves you could put up with you."  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed. He merely laughed at her outrage. "Okay going by your train of thought why, if he loves me, is he acting like such a jerk?"  
  
"He's Angel," Spike said as if that would explain everything.  
  
"And that means what?" she asked.  
  
"Angel has this thing where he's an idiot," Spike told her. She laughed softly. "He's not like me. He can't express his love."  
  
"Any suggestions?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Just give him time," he told her. She nodded looking into the darkness. 


	6. Part Six

"This don't mean that, you own me This ain't no good, in fact it's phony as hell But things worked out just like you wanted too If you see me out you don't know me Try to turn your head, try to give me some room To figure out just what I'm going to do" -Matchbox Twenty  
  
Later  
  
Buffy sighed as she finished the letter. I can't believe I'm doing this, she thought as she grabbed her bags. She sat down the bags and stepped up to the bed. She looked down at Angel who was asleep peacefully. She reached out gently touching his face. She leaned over him brushing her lips against his. "I love you," she whispered before leaving their room.  
  
"I knew you would do this," Spike said. She jumped.  
  
"Wear a bell," she said annoyed.  
  
"You're just going to leave a note?" Spike asked. "Abandon him?"  
  
"I can't stay," she said. "It doesn't feel right."  
  
"No offense luv but it will never feel right," he told her. "You're not normal."  
  
"I know," she said. "But I can't stay here. I can't watch them together." She sighed. "I can't live like this." Spike started to say something but she interrupted him. "Or unlive, whatever. The point is I can't go on like this."  
  
"I'm going to tell you something luv," Spike said to her his voice gentle. "You're going to regret this moment."  
  
She felt tears surface to her eyes. "I don't want to go I mean I like you, I even like Drusilla when she's not hanging all over Angel. But I just can't stay here and watch them, and I know that if it isn't Dru it will just be someone else." Spike sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Where will you go?" he asked finally.  
  
"I don't know," she told him. "I'll know when I get there." She smiled faintly. "Maybe I'll go to England." She quickly hugged him. "Goodbye Spike." Spike watched her go and sighed again leaning against the wall.  
  
"I think you're already leaving Feels like your hand is on the door I thought this place was an empire Now I'm relaxed- I can't be sure" -Matchbox Twenty  
  
Angel awoke with a start. "Buffy," he whispered. Every fiber in him told him that she was in danger. He searched the room until he found the note.  
  
Dear Angel,  
  
If you're receiving this then my courage didn't fail me and I left. I'm sorry but I couldn't stay and go through all of that over and over again. I couldn't continue to wake up alone and know that you were with her.  
  
Please don't try to find me. I know that we'll probably meet again but for now I need to be alone to figure things out.  
  
Love always, Buffy  
  
"No," he whispered. He threw on some clothes and ran into Spike and Dru's room. Dru was the only one there.  
  
"Angel," she said surprised.  
  
"Where's Spike?" he asked.  
  
"My Spike-y's gone," she told him.  
  
"What do you mean by gone?" Angel asked.  
  
"He left," she said. "So did the slayer."  
  
"Where?" Angel demanded. Drusilla looked at him hurt. "Dru, I'm sorry but she- they might be in trouble. Tell me."  
  
"Spike-y's not in trouble," Dru told him confidently.  
  
"What about Buffy?"  
  
"She's not far, but I can't see her."  
  
Angel looked at her. "Is she hurt? Please Dru tell me."  
  
"I don't know." She closed her eyes. "Go east." He ran out of the room and in the direction that she had told him. He found her fighting a group of vampires. He went to her and began to help.  
  
"Angel?" she asked as she staked one.  
  
"Boy does this feel like old times," he observed wryly. "What'd you do to piss them off."  
  
"They're Lyle's men," she told him. "I exist, that's enough." They made quick work of the inexperienced vampires. Then they turned to each other.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I think."  
  
"Good. Now, tell me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What in the hell were you thinking?!"  
  
She sighed. "I wasn't. I wasn't thinking."  
  
He glanced down at her bag. "You were really going to leave me weren't you?"  
  
Again she sighed looking miserable. "I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Angel do you ever think?" His eyes narrowed at her words but he waited for her to continue. "I love you. I'm not going to sit around watching you with her."  
  
He didn't respond for a second then he grinned. "You're more than welcome to join us."  
  
"Ewwe. So not going to happen."  
  
"Don't knock it `till you try it."  
  
"What part of ewwe don't you understand?"  
  
He laughed. "Okay, I'll try to stay away from her in the physical sense. If I do that will you come home?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're lucky that I like you so much," Angel told her picking up her bag and slipping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Whatever," Buffy said with a shrug. He growled softly. "Fine, yes Angel I'm so lucky." This last part was said with complete sarcasm.  
  
"Shh," he whispered. "I heard a scream and. smell."  
  
She took in an unneeded breath. "Blood, human blood." Before Angel could do anything she took off running. He sighed and ran after her still carrying her bag. 


	7. Part Seven

"Through this world I've stumbled So many times betrayed Trying to find an honest word to find The truth enslaved Oh you speak to me in riddles And you speak to me in rhymes My body aches to breathe your breath Your words keep me alive  
  
And I would be the one To hold you down Kiss you so hard I'll take your breath away And after, I'd wipe away the tears Just close your eyes dear" -Sarah McLachlan  
  
She stopped in a wooded area. There she saw a man dragging a girl who looked no older than fifteen. She was sobbing and begging him to let her go. "This is what you fight to save?" Angel whispered from behind her. "Men like him? Men who would rape a teenage girl."  
  
She turned to him. "No, I fight to save girls like her." With that she stepped out. The man stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Some one else to join us," he drawled. That's when Angel stepped out from the trees. He had no intention of helping her with the fight but he knew that his presence would tilt the fight in her favor.  
  
"Are you okay lass?" he asked slipping back into his accent. The girl nodded still terrified. "Then run home." The girl tried to pull her arm free. Buffy kicked the man causing him to release the girl. The girl ran. Angel stood back and watched as she pummeled the man. He smiled when he saw her vamp out. Then she bit him. Angel felt like cheering when he saw her drop his lifeless body. There was a look of pure horror on his face.  
  
"I killed him," she whispered.  
  
"Don't feel so bad," Angel said with a shrug. "The guy was a cretin."  
  
"He was human. I killed a human."  
  
"Buff, don't feel so bad." He seemed confused. "The man was a rapist, he deserved to die."  
  
"He did not deserve to die. He deserved to spend his life in jail being the woman of Bubba."  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Look, the point is: I murdered him!"  
  
He held up his hands in a soothing manner. "Okay, just calm down."  
  
"No! I killed a man Angel!"  
  
"But you saved a girl."  
  
"Angel you just don't get it."  
  
"Let's go home," he said finally. He led her back to the mansion. Spike was in the living room. "Where were you?"  
  
"Out," Spike said he looked at Buffy. "Looking for her actually."  
  
"You told him that you were leaving but you didn't tell me?" Angel demanded.  
  
"I wasn't planning on telling him," Buffy said. "But he was here when I came out. I couldn't exactly say that I was taking my bags for a walk."  
  
"I'm going to bed," he said. "Buffy?"  
  
"I'll be up soon," she said. He walked up the stairs.  
  
"So you're back," Spike said.  
  
"Aren't you perceptive?" she said with a slight smile. "You were going after me?"  
  
"I knew you'd get in trouble," he said with a shrug. She sat down on the couch heavily. "You okay pet?"  
  
"Not really." She looked up into his eyes. "Spike, I killed a man." He sat down and slipped an arm around his shoulders. She buried her head in his shoulder crying. He turned slightly now holding her.  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"Well, he had this girl, he was going to rape her. I stopped him." She took a hitching breath. "I started to hit him. He didn't have a chance to even fight back. I drained him. Angel didn't understand why I was so upset."  
  
"`Course he didn't," Spike said. "Slayer, it's like what I said: he's an idiot."  
  
"Why do you call me that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The slayer. I'm not the slayer anymore."  
  
"You'll always be the slayer."  
  
She laid her head back on his shoulder surprised by how comfortable she felt with him. "I miss them."  
  
"Is that where you were going?"  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
"You should go. He's probably wondering where you are."  
  
"Okay." They stood. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you for listening."  
  
"I was just happy to carry on an intelligent conversation," he said with a smile. "They were kind of lacking when it was just me and Dru. Dalton was nice to have around, but the Judge fried him. Then Angel came back, but he was too busy with Dru to really talk. You're much better company."  
  
"Thanks," she said. "Goodnight Spike." She left and went into Angel's room. He sat up when she came in.  
  
"What took you so long?" he asked.  
  
"I was talking to Spike," she told him. She sat down on the edge of the bed taking off her shoes.  
  
"You okay lover?" he asked  
  
"I keep picturing his body," she said lying back. "I feel so bad."  
  
"Can I help you forget?" he asked. She smiled knowing what his method was. He leaned over her kissing her slowly. She briefly wondered if Spike could kiss like that but squelched that thought annoyed with herself.  
  
"Angel-" she started.  
  
"Shh," he murmured before his lips descended upon hers again. 


	8. Part Eight

"Everyone here, is wondering what it's like to be with Somebody else Everyone here's to blame, everyone here Gets caught up in the pleasure of the pain, everyone hides Shades of shame, but looking inside we're the same, we're the same And we're all grown now, but we don't know how To get it back to good" -Matchbox Twenty  
  
The next night  
  
Spike sighed watching the fireplace. He could hear them above him. He and Buffy had spoken earlier and she had told him about Angel's promise to her about staying away from Dru. He had to give his sire one thing; he had wasted no time in breaking that promise. He hoped that the she wouldn't come home yet, he liked having the slayer around even if she was in love with Angel. It was just nice to have someone around who knew what he was going through.  
  
"Evening William," Angel said jovially as he walked into the room.  
  
"Don't call me that," Spike growled.  
  
"Goodbye Spike, goodbye my Angel," Dru said before leaving to go hunt.  
  
"I'm curious Angel," Spike said. "Do you ever think about anyone other than yourself?"  
  
"Oh great," Angel muttered sitting across from Spike. "A Spike guilt trip. I can't help it if Dru wants me more than you."  
  
"I actually wasn't talking about Dru."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I was talking about the slayer. She trusts you mate, and you're betraying that trust."  
  
"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."  
  
"She's going to find out and when she does she's going to leave, probably forever."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't. I just don't want you to hurt her like you hurt Dru." Angel looked blank so Spike continued. "Darla."  
  
"Darla was my sire."  
  
"You turned me so Dru wouldn't be lonely. What are you going to do: give me to the slayer?"  
  
Angel slammed Spike against the wall. "No one touches her but me." Spike shoved him away.  
  
"I was making a point, not that I would mind." Angel snarled and punched him. The younger vampire kicked Angel. Angel did a roundhouse causing Spike to fall. He again slammed Spike against the wall. That's when Buffy walked in.  
  
"I really don't want to know," was all she said.  
  
"Hello slayer," Spike said pushing Angel away.  
  
"I knew vampires did some weird stuff but this, for the two of you, is beyond weird," Buffy said.  
  
"Angel and I?" Spike asked looking at his sire. "No."  
  
"Not in a long time," Angel corrected.  
  
"God I don't want to hear this," Buffy muttered as she sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Where did those bags come from?" Angel asked.  
  
"I did some shopping," she said. "I was tired of the same four outfits. By the way-" She handed him a card. "Here's your VISA."  
  
Angel rolled his eyes taking the card. "I'm going to go feed." He looked at Spike an unspoken threat in his eyes. Spike just looked back at him levelly.  
  
"Okay boys, back off," Buffy said.  
  
"For you lover," Angel said bending over to kiss her. He walked out. Buffy pulled out a notebook and began writing.  
  
"What are you doing pet?" he asked putting a CD in his CD player which he had put in the living room.  
  
"Writing a letter to Willow," she told him. He laid down on the couch as the CD started, it was the Sex Pistols. "What is it with you Englishmen and your taste in music?"  
  
"This is a good band," Spike protested. She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the notebook  
  
Dear Willow,  
  
Please forgive me. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just let my guard down for one second and BAM I Angel makes me a vampire. I have my soul although I don't know how that happened. Tell Giles, it'll give him something to research.  
  
Take care of yourself. See if you can get Kendra to get stationed in Sunnydale.  
  
Watch out for Giles and my mother. Tell Giles that this isn't his fault and that he was the best watcher that a slayer could ever have. Tell my mom that I love her and miss her.  
  
I know you have Oz to be there for you and I'm glad. If anyone deserves love it's you.  
  
Right now I'm sitting in the living room of Angel's old house with Spike listening to the Sex Pistols. It's strange but Spike isn't that bad. We talk sometimes and he's really witty and he can be charming. Actually, both Angel and Spike know about my soul, neither seem to care.  
  
Angel and I are together but to be honest I don't know how long that's going to last. He's been with Drusilla when he thought that I was asleep. I started to leave him but he found me and told me that it wouldn't happen again. I don't know if I believe him.  
  
Well Angel should be home soon so I'm going to get going. Tell the gang that I love all of them. I hear some one so bye.  
  
Your friend, Buffy  
  
Dru walked in. Buffy shut the notebook and put it away. Spike stood when Dru came into the room. Buffy sighed lying back on the sofa. "Hello my Spike," Dru purred. She kissed him but Spike pulled away. She looked down obviously upset. "My Spikey doesn't want to play anymore."  
  
"Not while you're playing with him Dru," Spike told her so quietly that only Dru could hear him. Dru glared at him and left.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Buffy asked sitting back up.  
  
Spike looked at her for a few seconds. Telling her would hurt Angel, it would make him pay but it would also make her leave. Spike didn't know if the girl could survive on her own. "Nothing luv," he said jovially. "You know Dru she always gets upset over nothing." Buffy nodded not seeming convinced.  
  
"Spike I want to know if Angel lied to me," Buffy said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"About what pet?" he asked  
  
"Dru," Buffy said.  
  
The one word hung in the air between them; it took Spike several moments to respond. "Slayer-" he said his voice soft. Then Angel walked in. 


	9. Part Nine

"But it was long ago and it was far away Oh God it feels so very far And if life if just a highway- then the soul is just a car And objects in the rearview mirror may appear closer than they are" -Meatloaf  
  
A year later  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Giles said as he entered the library.  
  
"What is it?" Willow asked.  
  
"I got a call last night," Giles said. "From the Council. They want me to return to England."  
  
"Go back to England?" Willow asked. "But why?"  
  
"Well Buffy is gone," he said. "Kendra and her watcher are here so Sunnydale is safe. I'm just not needed here any longer." Willow looked down obviously fighting off tears. "I have a flight booked for tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Already?" Xander asked in shock.  
  
"They said as soon as possible," Giles said. "So yes, by this time tomorrow, I will be gone. I won't be coming in tomorrow, in fact I only came in today to say goodbye."  
  
"This is just too much," Willow said softly.  
  
"Well I still need to pack," Giles told them. He and Oz shook hands. Then Cordelia seeming a little awkward at first hugged him.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later G-man," Xander said hugging Giles.  
  
"I told you before Xander, don't call me that," Giles said but could feel a ghost of a smile come to his lips.  
  
"Giles, I never told you this but you've always been like a father to me," Willow said as she took her turn hugging the librarian.  
  
"Yes, well, you were all like my children," Giles admitted to the group around him. Oz as the quiet intelligent son, Xander the loud sometimes annoying one but always with good intentions. Cordelia the materialistic daughter with a heart of gold, and finally Willow the sweetest and gentlest of all of them. He suddenly found it hard to swallow. Willow pulled away and he could see the tears in her eyes. "I'll call as soon as I get settled."  
  
"And I'll write you," Willow promised.  
  
Giles cleared his throat. "I should be going." They followed him out waving as he drove away.  
  
"Giles is gone," Willow said quietly. Oz slipped his arm around her leading the others inside.  
  
"You'll never find your gold on a sandy beach You'll never drill for oil on a city street I know you're looking for a ruby in a mountain of rocks But there ain't no Coup de Ville Hiding at the bottom of a Cracker Jack box" -Meatloaf  
  
In London  
  
"Now see this is a real city," Spike said as they walked off of the cargo ship and onto land.  
  
"I hate London," Angel growled. "At least in Ireland we had a mansion to stay in."  
  
"Would you two stop fighting for five minutes?" Buffy demanded. The two exchanged glances.  
  
"No," Angel said.  
  
"I don't see that happening," Spike said. "Come on, let's go ahead to the hotel." They walked to a large hotel. They quickly checked in and went to their rooms. Buffy looked around at the room she shared with Angel with wide eyes.  
  
"Wow," she said looking at the size of the bathtub. "I've never stayed in a place this nice. Actually I've never stayed in a hotel."  
  
"Really?" he asked lying down.  
  
"I guess that's kind of strange to you," she said softly.  
  
"Not really," he said then considered thoughtfully. "Well maybe a little." She laughed softly.  
  
"I'm going to go check out the sites," she told him. She kissed him on the cheek and walked out. She ran into Spike on the way out of the hotel. "Hey."  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"I want to check out the city," she said.  
  
He fell into step with her. "I'll go with you," he said. "I haven't been here for over fifty years." They walked down the streets of London and Spike showed her the sites. Spike paused outside of a building.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"This is the center of Watcher's Council," Spike told her. She looked up at the building. Giles, she thought. They began to walk home after a few moments.  
  
"Pet," Spike said. "How are things with Angel?"  
  
"Pretty good," she said. "He's been faithful as far as I know why?"  
  
"Just looking for conversation," he said.  
  
"Right," she said nonplused. "How about you and Dru?"  
  
"What me and Dru?" Spike asked staring into the distance. "I can't remember the last time that she slept in my bed." She wrinkled up her nose. "What?"  
  
"I so don't want to hear about your sex life," she told him.  
  
"Jealous?" he asked.  
  
"As if!" she exclaimed  
  
"What exactly is that supposed to mean anyhow?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"Oh shut up," she said leading him into the hotel. 


	10. Part Ten

"I know the territory, I've been around It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down And sooner or later, you'll be screwing around" -Meatloaf  
  
Buffy was in the park feeding from a homeless man. She let go of him and placed a hundred dollar bill in his hand. "Sorry, she whispered. She walked away only to be attacked by a group of men and women. She fought them off to the best of her ability without actually hurting them.  
  
"Buffy?" a man's voice asked. "Stop! Everyone stop!" They all backed off. "Buffy, God it is you." She stared at the man for a second before launching herself into his arms.  
  
"Giles!" she cried lying her head on the man's shoulder.  
  
"Rupert," a man said. "What are you doing?"  
  
"This is Buffy Summers, the slayer," Giles said. "She was turned into a vampire but she I believe retains her soul."  
  
"How can you tell?" the man demanded.  
  
"She saved our lives from Angelus for starters," Giles said. "And she's been corresponding with Willow ever since she left."  
  
"Probably to see where the girl was," a woman said.  
  
"Actually she was rather strict about Willow not writing back," Giles told them.  
  
"We still can't be sure," the man said.  
  
"Was a slayer ever turned before?" Giles asked.  
  
"No," the man said.  
  
"Then how can you be sure of what would happen?" Giles asked.  
  
"But she killed that man," the woman cried.  
  
"He's dead?" Buffy asked her eyes wide. She rushed to the man's side and checked his pulse. "He's not dead! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"He's not?" the woman inquired. She also checked his pulse. "He isn't."  
  
"Told ya," Buffy said.  
  
"But you fed from a human?" Giles asked obviously upset.  
  
"I had to," Buffy said. "I can't get a hold of any bottled blood and there aren't any real forests or anything around here. Just rats and I don't like rats."  
  
"A vampire afraid of mice," Giles said sounding amused.  
  
"I gave him money," she said. "I know it's not much and after a while Angel will start to miss it but it will help him and the blood I took won't hurt him too much."  
  
"You're still traveling with Angelus?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yeah," she admitted looking down. "I don't know why really, but he protects me."  
  
"Since when do you need protection?" Giles asked her.  
  
"It's different now, I don't think I could survive by myself in the vampire world," she said still not looking at him.  
  
"Rupert," another man said.  
  
"Yes Quincy," Giles said.  
  
"I just wanted to be sure that you have no problem with me killing this vampire," Quincy said.  
  
"Isn't that Spike?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yes!" Buffy yelled. "There will be no killing Spike."  
  
"You're protecting him?" Giles asked.  
  
"Ask Willow to tell you the things that he did for me sometime," Buffy said quietly. Spike approached.  
  
"You okay slayer?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yep," Buffy said. "Long story."  
  
"You two should go," Giles said studying his comrades.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"I still need to breath," Giles said. She let go of him and looked up at her former watcher. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Goodbye Giles," she said in a voice full of tears. "It was good seeing you."  
  
"Yes, well, likewise," she had a feeling that the usually stoic librarian was close to tears.  
  
"Come on," Spike said. She followed him away. After they were out of site she began to cry. "Slayer." He took her in his arms. "It's okay luv." She buried her head in his shoulder.  
  
"Spike," she said pulling away to look up at him. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She was shocked but found that this tenderness and sweetness were what she had been missing. She finally made herself pull away from him. "We shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"No we shouldn't," Spike said stepping away from her. "Well let's go home." He led her to the hotel. "Go clean yourself up. Your mascara is all over your face." She went into the bathroom in the room she shared with Angel and cleaned the make-up off of herself. She looked at the mirror seeing only the door behind her in it.  
  
"God I can't do this," she muttered. She heard the door open. Angel and Spike walked in arguing. This wasn't new but the subject of their argument was.  
  
"She left?" Angel demanded. "Why?"  
  
"Two guesses," Spike said. "Let me read the letter again. 'My Dear Angel, I cannot stand to be the second woman in your life, the one you come to in the mornings. I want to be the only not the other.' Then it goes on to talk about stars and pomegranates. In short mate. This. Is. All. Your. Fault."  
  
"How so?" Angel demanded.  
  
"You led her on just like you are leading the slayer on," Spike said. "You sleep with both of them giving them false promises."  
  
"You're stepping over a line here William," Angel growled.  
  
"What else is new?" Spike asked.  
  
"Just back off," Angel said.  
  
"No!" Spike yelled. "I already let you do this too long."  
  
"Do what?" Buffy asked walking out. Angel cursed under his nonexistent breath.  
  
"Nothing," he tried to say.  
  
"Oh whatever," Buffy said. "Honestly, I'm not an idiot. Although, I obviously have to be since I actually thought that I could trust you. How stupid I must have been."  
  
"Come on baby-" Angel started stepping towards her.  
  
"I swear that if you touch me I will castrate you," she warned. He stepped back. "How long?"  
  
"Buffy-" he started.  
  
"How long?!" she demanded. "Was it the year after, the month after, the week after, or the day after?"  
  
"Buffy please just listen to me," he said.  
  
"What so you can fool me into believing you again?" she demanded. "Not happening." She went to the closet and threw the door open she took out her things and threw them into a bag. "I'm not staying here tonight. Honestly I can't even look at you."  
  
"I was doing it before," he said.  
  
"Now see there's a tiny difference," she told him. "Before you hadn't promised me that you would stop."  
  
"Where will you go?" he demanded. "It's dawn."  
  
"Spike?" she asked. "Can I spend the night in your room?"  
  
"Sure," Spike said easily.  
  
"Goodbye Angel," she said.  
  
"You can't do this to me," Angel growled.  
  
"Watch me," she said. She walked out with Spike following her. 


	11. Part Eleven

"Now every fool in town would've left by now I can't replace all the wasted days The memory of your face - can't help thinkin'  
  
Maybe if we ever coulda kept it all together Where would we be A thousand lost forevers And the promises you never were giving me" -Matchbox Twenty  
  
Buffy sat her bag down. "Are you okay pet?" Spike asked.  
  
"He swore to me that he'd stop sleeping with her," she said. "The lying bastard. And I, the idiot, believed him. Am I that pathetic?"  
  
"No," Spike said sincerely. "Slayer you wanted to believe in the man that you love. There's nothing pathetic about that." She sighed sitting on his bed. "So what are you going to do? After tonight?"  
  
"Are my friends in danger?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he told her.  
  
"Then I'm going to Sunnydale," she said. "I'm going home." Spike nodded and called reserving a flight for the next evening.  
  
"I ripped the picture The one in the kitchen I looked weak, my eyes they gave it all away" -Furslide  
  
In Sunnydale  
  
"Good old Sunnyhell," Spike said running over the sign as they entered the town.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Tradition," he said lightly.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Okay, drop me off here," Buffy told him once they reached the cemetery. He pulled over. "I'll see you at the mansion later."  
  
"Yeah," Spike said. "Be careful."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she said rolling her eyes again. He drove away. She began patrolling. A vampire lunged at her. She stuck out her stake killing him easily. She began walking again. After finishing the cemetery she went to the park.  
  
"Hold him!" she heard someone shout.  
  
"I'm trying!"  
  
"Claws."  
  
"You couldn't have said that before it nearly took off my head?"  
  
"It didn't seem important."  
  
"Willow I'm going to kill your boyfriend!"  
  
"There will be no killing Oz!" Willow yelled. Buffy laughed softly.  
  
"Look out!" There was a thud and Buffy stepped out. She grabbed the creature and snapped its neck. She dropped it to the ground fully aware of the four sets of eyes that were on her.  
  
"Ewwe," Cordelia said.  
  
"Buffy?" Xander asked his voice soft and hesitant.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed hugging her. Xander joined in the hug. Buffy was reminded of the years before.  
  
"I missed you guys," Buffy said near tears.  
  
"Where in the Hell have you been!" Cordelia yelled.  
  
"I missed you too Cordelia," Buffy said rolling her eyes. "I was in Europe."  
  
"I don't believe this," Cordelia said. "She gets to go to Europe before I do. That is so wrong!"  
  
"So you're a good vampire," Oz said slowly.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy shrugged. "How's my mom?"  
  
"She was attacked after you left," Willow said. "She's okay but she found out about vampires, and you. She took it all surprisingly well."  
  
"I saw Giles so I know how he is," Buffy said. "How about you guys?"  
  
"The usual," Oz said.  
  
"I'll fill you in later," Willow said. "You should go to see your mom."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow night."  
  
"I was going to suggest lunch but that won't work," Willow said. "So um, meet me in the school and we'll go somewhere to talk."  
  
"See you then," Buffy smiled. She left going up her drive. She stopped at her mom's house. "Well here goes nothing." She reached out and knocked.  
  
"Buffy?" her mom asked. "Buffy!" She reached out and then they were holding each other both crying. "I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too mom," Buffy whispered.  
  
"I won't yell because Willow explained why you were gone," Joyce said. "Why'd you come back?" Buffy looked up at her mother wondering how she could ever explain it to her. Spike pulled into the driveway and rushed up to them saving her the trouble.  
  
"Inside ladies we have trouble," he said.  
  
"Mom?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Come inside," Joyce said understanding. They all went into the house.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Angel is here," Spike said. "I saw him in the mansion."  
  
"Oh great," Buffy muttered. "Does he know that we're here?"  
  
"I don't think so," he said.  
  
"Good," Buffy said.  
  
"Spike can you sleep in the living room?" Joyce asked. Spike stood and examined her curtains.  
  
"No," he said. "Your curtains are too thin."  
  
"Oh," Joyce said.  
  
"The ones in my room aren't," Buffy said. Both turned to her.  
  
"I don't know," Joyce said.  
  
"Come on mom," Buffy said. "If he tries anything I'll kick his butt."  
  
"I guess it's alright," Joyce said.  
  
"Let's go get our bags," Spike said.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said standing. Joyce hugged her.  
  
"I'm so glad your home baby," she said.  
  
"I know mom," Buffy said fighting off tears. "I'll see you tomorrow evening. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," Joyce said and went upstairs.  
  
"I like your mum," Spike commented as they brought the bags inside.  
  
"And for some reason that I can't comprehend she seems to kind of like you," Buffy told him.  
  
"She has good taste."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Once again what exactly is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Shut up Spike." 


	12. Part Twelve

"She's like the wind through my tree  
  
She rides the night next to me  
  
She leads me through moonlight  
  
Only to burn me with the sun  
  
She's taken my heart  
  
But she doesn't know what she's done"  
  
-Patrick Swaze  
  
"`Evening," Spike said brightly once Buffy joined him and Joyce in the kitchen.  
  
"I talked to Will," Buffy said sitting down. "We're going to the Bronze tonight. If that's okay with you."  
  
"It's fine," Joyce said. "I guess you should be getting back to normal, well as normal as a vampire can be."  
  
"Then I should go," she said hugging her mom again.  
  
"Buffy," Spike called. She turned back. "Please be careful." Buffy rolled her eyes but nodded. She left walking to the school.  
  
"Buffy!" she heard the scream and took off running towards the sound. She nearly ran into Willow. "He's here."  
  
"I know," Buffy said putting herself between her friend and Angelus who was walking slowly towards them.  
  
"Hello lover," he smiled.  
  
"Angel," Buffy said. He began circling the two girls. "What do you want?"  
  
"You betrayed me lover," he said his voice dark and dangerous.  
  
"I betrayed you?" Buffy demanded. "I didn't sleep with Dru after I promised I wouldn't. You betrayed me Angel."  
  
"You left me," Angel said. "No one has ever done that and lived."  
  
"Ooh scary," Buffy said.  
  
"I'm going to leave now," Angel said. "But this isn't over." He walked away.  
  
"Still up for the Bronze?" Buffy asked.  
  
Willow shrugged putting her "resolve face" on. "Sure." They walked to the Bronze and got a table in the back.  
  
"So how's everyone?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Pretty good," Willow said. "Xander and Cordelia have actually admitted that they're in love.  
  
"They are possibly the weirdest couple in the entire universe," Buffy said.  
  
"Not quite," Willow said. "Giles called a few weeks ago. He's going to be coming back here. He's dating your mom."  
  
"Giles and my mom!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"I know," Willow said. "We were all shocked too. But they're not that bad of a couple."  
  
"That's shocking."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what about Oz and you. Any seizage?" Buffy grinned at the hacker's sudden blush.  
  
"Maybe a little," Willow said slowly.  
  
"Will!" Buffy exclaimed sitting up straighter. "Oh my God."  
  
"Slayer," Spike said approaching.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Just worried," he said with an embarrassed shrug  
  
"Awwe, did you hear that Willow, Spike's worried about me," Buffy grinned.  
  
"Shut up slayer," Spike growled.  
  
Buffy just giggled. "Have a seat." He sat down next to her. "Well we did see him. He attacked Willow."  
  
"You okay Red?" Spike asked.  
  
"Fine," Willow said a little nervously.  
  
"Hey," another voice said. They looked up to see Oz. Willow's face broke out in a huge smile. Soon Xander and Cordelia also joined them.  
  
"An other meeting of the loser's club?" Cordelia asked sitting down.  
  
"You forget Cordy," Xander said. "You're one of us now."  
  
"Shoot me!" Cordelia cried over-dramatically even as she buried her head in his shoulder.  
  
"Oh no," Spike muttered. Buffy looked up. There stood Angel, he had changed and was now in a black button up shirt and a pair of leather pants. He walked purposely over to them.  
  
"The Scooby gang," he said derisively.  
  
"Hey Dead-boy," Xander said.  
  
"Xander," Cordelia hissed. "Shut up before you get us killed."  
  
"You should really listen to her Xander," Angel said. "You seem to forget something. I wanted to kill you before I lost my soul."  
  
"Scary," although Xander's voice was light there was a little bit of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Can we talk?" Angel asked looking at Buffy. Buffy stared up at him for a few seconds before standing. She followed him away from the table. They stood near the entrance of the club.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded.  
  
"Buffy," he said his voice quiet. "Please, I want you back."  
  
"You cheated on me," she said. "I can't just forgive that." Much to her shock he got onto his knees. "Angel!"  
  
"Please baby," he said. "She's gone now, I just want you."  
  
"Angel go," Buffy said. "You had two chances, I'm through being stupid, just go." She walked back to the table.  
  
"He's a tad bit upset," Spike noticed.  
  
"No kidding," Buffy said. She saw him approach another girl. A few minutes later they left. Buffy followed grabbing her purse. Spike followed her. They all ended up in the alley.  
  
"Hello Angel," Buffy said.  
  
"Who are you?" the girl asked.  
  
"His sister," Buffy lied. "Angel, remember what the doctor said, the rash isn't going to go away if you keep irritating it like this. All that dancing, you're just asking for trouble."  
  
"Rash," the girl said disgusted. "Oh gross." She left.  
  
"That was rude," Angel growled.  
  
"But really innovative," Spike said. Angel left. Spike and Buffy went back inside.  
  
"So how did your meeting with Dead-boy go?" Xander asked.  
  
"Do you have a death wish boy?" Spike asked.  
  
"He does," Cordelia and Willow answered together.  
  
"Buffy," Willow said. "I found something before Angel came. Let's go back to the school." They left going to the computer lab. "I found this between desks. When I looked at it. Buffy, it's the spell of restoration. Miss Calendar, she found the spell, she translated in, and we can do it at any time." Buffy stared at her a few seconds.  
  
"I need to go home," Buffy said. She left, Spike once again following her.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike called jogging to catch up to her. She paused waiting for him. "Are you going to do it?"  
  
"I don't know," Buffy said. "God this is too much. I mean, I want Angel back, my Angel but I just don't know."  
  
"After all this you still want him back?"  
  
"It wasn't my Angel who did all of this. I don't hold any of it against him. I love him Spike." Spike sighed. He went up the stairs and into her room. Joyce was in the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, we're going to go to bed," she called.  
  
"Goodnight honey," Joyce called back. She went upstairs. Spike was already lying on the floor.  
  
"Could you turn around or something so I can get changed?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm lying here," Spike said. "It's not like I can see anything." Buffy figured that, that was true so she slipped out of her clothes.  
  
"If I catch you peeking you'll fit into an ashtray," she warned.  
  
"Like I'd want to," he said.  
  
"I know," she said crawling into her bed. "I'm disgusting."  
  
"You are not," he said heavily. He cut himself off.  
  
"Let's just get to sleep," she said quietly. She turned on the radio and he laid awake for quite awhile listening to her breathing. Why can't she see that I love her? he wondered. Why doesn't she understand that I'd give her anything in the entire world? I just want her. 


	13. Part Thirteen

"I've been meaning to tell you I've got this feeling that won't subside I look at you and I fantasize You're mine tonight" -Eric Carmen  
  
"Hey slayer," Spike said shaking Buffy's shoulder. She awoke with a start and glared up at him.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Your mom wanted me to get you," he told her calmly. "Get dressed."  
  
"Do I look like your slave-girl?" Buffy asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Interesting idea," Spike purred. She glared at him again. "What? You're the one who said it! Anyhow your mom told me to come and get you. There's someone downstairs she wants you to see."  
  
"All right," she said. He left and she got into a pair of jeans and a sweater. She joined them downstairs. She paused seeing Giles sitting next to her mother. "You failed to mention something when I saw you in England."  
  
"Yes, well, I wasn't sure of whether or not I'd see you again," Giles said reluctantly. "But, I'm very glad to see you." He took off his glasses and began to clean them a tell-tale sign that Giles was nervous. "We have an announcement. Buffy, your mother and I, we're-" he paused.  
  
"We're planning on getting married," Joyce said showing her the ring.  
  
"Giles and my mom," Buffy said as she and Spike were walking in the park patrolling later. "Married. Did I step into Bizarre-o World?"  
  
"You were gone for a year," Spike pointed out.  
  
"I know. I just never dreamed that so much would change. You know, this would be my senior year. Now, I'm forever seventeen."  
  
"Is that such a bad thing?"  
  
"I don't know. I just wish that I had, had the chance to grow up."  
  
"I wish I had too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Pet, we all didn't want to become what we were."  
  
"How did you become a vampire?"  
  
"Long story. One which I'll be glad to explain after the girl approaching leaves." The girl that he had been talking about tackled him without any warning.  
  
"Stop!" Buffy yelled. She grabbed the girl and threw her away from Spike. "Kendra?"  
  
"Buffy?" Kendra asked.  
  
"It is you," Buffy said relieved. "I'd hug you but I know how you feel about-" to her shock Kendra hugged her. Buffy stepped away after a second to help Spike up. "Did they tell you everything?"  
  
"Yes," Kendra said. "You are now a vampire with a soul."  
  
"Well, this is Spike, he's been helping me," Buffy said. "He's a vampire but he's been very, um, helpful."  
  
"Spike?" Kendra asked. "As in William the Bloody? The vampire who tried to kill Angelus last time I saw you."  
  
"Almost did it," Spike said. "Sometimes I wish I had. It would have made things a Hell of a lot easier."  
  
"Do you think Dru would have been true to you if Angel had died?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I have a secret luv," Spike said slowly. "Dru was never faithful."  
  
"Then why do you want her back?" Buffy asked shocked.  
  
"Because even when she cheated on me it was always my bed that she came back to," Spike told her.  
  
"Spike," Buffy said heavily. "You deserve someone better. Someone who would love you." She turned back to Kendra. "Look, I know he's bad but right now the major problem is Angel."  
  
"That is true I suppose," Kendra said.  
  
"Are you ladies done?" Spike asked. Buffy looked at him he seemed to be very moody suddenly.  
  
Buffy shrugged it off and smiled at Kendra. "Yeah, we should go. You're making Spike nervous." They left the other girl walking down the street.  
  
"She did not make me nervous!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"Sure," Buffy said.  
  
Spike looked at her. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Aren't we already?"  
  
"I mean seriously talk."  
  
"Okay," she said in an almost reluctant tone. They walked to a bench and sat down. "So what's up?" Instead of answering Spike kissed her. She pulled away quickly. "Spike!"  
  
"Yes?" he asked calmly.  
  
"What in the Hell was that?!"  
  
"You have a serious problem if I actually have to answer that question luv."  
  
"I know what it was!"  
  
"Then why'd you ask?"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike a few seconds. "Why'd you do that?" He looked back at her after she asked him that. He then leaned in kissing her again much slower this time. Now she didn't pull away. The kiss when on in growing passion. As they kissed she wondered about how long it had been since someone had kissed her like that. the answer was clear: the night Angel lost his soul. That had been the end of male tenderness in her life. She realized how much she had missed it.  
  
"Spike," she whispered. He stood pulling her with him.  
  
"I know you love him but just for one night, could you pretend to care for me?" Spike asked.  
  
"I do care for you Spike," Buffy said. "I don't know if I love you. Or even if I can love you but I do care for you. But nothing can happen here."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Where?" she countered.  
  
"Anywhere," he whispered. "I know that you're probably going to have the spell done but Buffy, and that I'm probably going to lose you forever soon. But can we have tonight? One night out of a million forevers you can spend with him." Maybe it was how earnestly he seemed to need her, maybe it was the tenderness that he showed her or perhaps it was simply the way or fact that he said her name but slowly she nodded. He leaned in kissing her. "I believe I'm falling in love with you pet."  
  
I think I'm falling in love with you too, she thought as they walked into the night hand-in-hand. 


	14. Part Fourteen

"Take your straight line for the curb  
  
Make it stretch, the same old line Try and find if it was worth what you spent Why you're guilty for the way You're feeling now It's almost like being free And I know soon you will be  
  
Over the lies, you'll be strong You'll be rich in love and you will carry on But no- oh no No you won't be mine" -Matchbox Twenty  
  
Later  
  
Buffy awoke in the hotel room alone. "Spike?" she called. They was no answer. She sighed thinking that he had stepped out or something and got the phone calling her mom.  
  
"Hello?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Mom, it's me," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy! Thank God."  
  
Buffy glanced at the clock. "Spike and I got stuck out in the daylight. We're at a hotel.  
  
"She's okay Rupert."  
  
"Giles is there? It's six o'clock in the morning! Never mind, I don't want to know. I should go mom."  
  
"Okay dear. Be careful."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes but could feel a smile cross her face. "Yes, the dangerous action of sleeping. Bye mom."  
  
"Bye Buffy." Buffy hung up. She looked around the room. She laid back thinking: six o'clock, he left. Am I that bad? She laid back thinking that this was the second time that she had awaken after making love alone. Hell, in the strictest definition it was only second time that she had made love. What she had done with Angel, or rather Angelus could hardly be termed as that. Then she heard a faint sound, the shower. She relaxed. He soon joined her in the room.  
  
"Sorry that I took off," he said. "You were sleeping so peacefully and I couldn't just wake you so I just took a shower." He got into the bed and she hesitantly curled up next to him. The nervousness that she felt evaporated when his arms came to rest around her bare back.  
  
"I was afraid that you left,"," she admitted.  
  
"Why would I?" he asked.  
  
"Men seem to have to have a habit of doing that to me," she said. "Especially after, you know."  
  
"Why wouldn't I want to stick around after that?" She sat up looking at him shocked. "What?"  
  
"Did Angel ever tell you about what happened when he came to see me after the night we um."  
  
"Not the details. Why?"  
  
"It's nothing." She relaxed against him. She laid her head on his chest. He was still awake as she drifted off to sleep. He looked at her and gently ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Luv, Angelus is a fool for not realizing what a treasure you are," he whispered. She smiled in her sleep as if hearing what he said.  
  
"My lady soon will stir this way  
  
In sorrow known The white queen walks And the night grows pale Stars of lovingness in her hair Heeding, unheard, pleading, one word So sad, my eyes, she cannot see" -Queen  
  
Two months later  
  
The wedding was held at night so Buffy could attend. "Is it normal for a couple months to go by so fast?" Buffy asked Spike as he drove her to the church.  
  
"Yes," he said. "It's because we live forever. Your mind starts to condense things in your memory."  
  
"Okay, well I need to go. My duty as a daughter calls." The wedding went off without a hitch. Soon they were at the reception. Buffy was dancing with Giles when a bunch of demons broke in.  
  
"Never fails," Buffy muttered. "Get everyone out!" She went straight into slayer mode grabbing the sword she had stashed under one of the tables. She made quick work of several of the demons until they backed off. Then she saw who had sent the demons.  
  
"Miss me lover?" Angel asked.  
  
"Can't take you anywhere," Buffy said with mock-disappointment. "You always ruin nice occasions."  
  
"How have you been doing these last few months?" he asked.  
  
"Did you send your demon squad here to get me alone so we could have a little chat?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"You really want to fight me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Buffy said and kicked him. They fought hard until she kicked him out of a window. She ran outside. The first thing that she noticed once outside was that it had begun to rain. But she didn't see Angel anywhere. "Damn it!" she muttered. She walked back inside. She felt something go over her shoulders and looked up seeing Spike. She held his leather duster to tighter to herself as she approached her mother, Giles, and the others. "Willow, Giles, I want you to do the spell." She saw Spike wince but he didn't say anything.  
  
A week later at Buffy's house  
  
"Buffy, we found all the ingredients," Willow said. "And Giles and I found something out. We can make the curse permanent. That is, if you want us to. Do you want us to?"  
  
"Yes," Buffy said.  
  
That night  
  
Everyone sat in the library. They had just finished the spell. "Cool," Oz who was the one who had held the orb said.  
  
"What?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"It glowed," Oz told them.  
  
"Someone should see if it worked," Willow said. Everyone turned to Buffy.  
  
"I'll go see." She stood and walked out. She came across Angel in the park. He was kneeling on the ground shaking. "Angel?"  
  
"Buffy?" she paused knowing instantly that it was him. She had only dreamed that she would one day hear his voice again. The voice of her Angel without a trace of arrogance or hatred. Her name spoke in such tender tones of love. "God, what did I do?" She paused unsure of what he had meant.  
  
"I killed you," he stood up facing her. "I turned you into a vampire." She took a step towards him. "Don't."  
  
"Angel, it wasn't you," Buffy tried.  
  
"It was." He backed up when she started to take another step towards him. He then turned around and ran.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy called. "Wait! Angel?!" She watched as he ran away. She walked back to her house calling the library telling them that the spell had worked and that Angel had his soul. 


	15. Part Fifteen

"Kiss me each morning for a million years, Hold me each evening at your side... Tell me you love me for a million years, Then if it don't work out Then if it don't work out Then you can tell me goodbye...." -The Casinos  
  
At the library  
  
"Why didn't she come here to tell us herself?" Willow asked.  
  
"Maybe they wanted to be alone," Cordelia offered.  
  
"No," Spike said standing. "The poof left her." He walked out of the library and all the way to the mansion. He entered and went straight into the den where he knew Angel would be.  
  
"Spike go away, I'm not in the mood," Angel said not turning around as his childe entered the room.  
  
"Strangely I find myself not giving a damn," Spike said. "I watched you break her heart while you were an evil vampire. I won't let you do it while you have a soul. She loves you mate. Don't be an idiot."  
  
Angel finally turned around regarding Spike. His eyes widened in shock. "You love her."  
  
"I do," Spike admitted. "But she's in love with you. I just want her to be happy. Don't you?"  
  
"She can't be happy with me."  
  
"Your soul is permanent, you can make her happy."  
  
"It's permanent?"  
  
"Yes, Willow and Giles changed the spell a little. Angel, just go to her, talk to her, if you still want to leave then at least both of you can have closure."  
  
"I never thought I'd say this but you're right. Thank you Spike."  
  
"Whatever," Spike said. "Bloody hell, I've been hanging out with the Scooby Gang way too long." Angel glanced at him strangely and left. He walked to Buffy's house and climbed up the tree gently tapping on her window. She turned and walked to it opening it.  
  
"The worst part," he said. "Was listening to all the horrible things he said to you and to not be able to do anything about it."  
  
"Come in," she said. He climbed into her room.  
  
"Hearing him say how bad you were in bed when neither of us had ever experienced anything like that night."  
  
"You're just-"  
  
"Its' the truth. What I felt when I was with you Buffy surpassed anything I had ever felt with another woman. Angelus felt it too, and it scared the hell out of him. That's why he told you what he did. But after a while his desire to kill and torture and kill you faded into a desire to have you, to own you." They sat down on her bed. "He knew he couldn't have your heart so he figured he'd settle for your body."  
  
"Why did you come here?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"Spike talked some sense into me," he said.  
  
"Spike?" she asked surprised.  
  
"I know things won't be easy," Angel said. "But I'm willing to try. I'll stay if you want me to." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Is that a yes?"  
  
"That's a: let's try out that new curse," Buffy said. Angel grinned kissing her again. 


	16. epilogue

"Hold on to the night  
  
Hold on to the memory I wish that I could give you something more That I could be yours" -Richard Marx  
  
Buffy came home from the library feeling happier than she had in a long time. She heard something upstairs and went towards the sound feeling confused. Spike was inside her room packing his things. "Spike?" she asked. He turned towards her shutting his suitcase. "You're leaving?"  
  
"It's better this way," he said.  
  
"You weren't going to say goodbye?"  
  
"Were you?"  
  
"I didn't know where you were. I haven't seen you for a week. But, I would have."  
  
"Well I'm here and you're here so bye," he started to leave but found that he couldn't. "Luv, I really don't want to go leave but I can't watch you with him." Buffy felt like she had been hit. This was exactly what she had told Angel about Dru. "We have eternity so I'll see you." He stepped over to her and kissed her gently.  
  
"Goodbye Spike," she said. He gave her a smile and walked away. She sat down listening as he went downstairs, shut the door, and walked out of her life. The tears came when she heard the DeSoto driving away. Angel came into the room about fifteen minutes later. He saw her crying and didn't ask any questions. He simply held her until her tears ceased. She very faintly heard an old Richard Marx song float through the air. Hold on to the night, she thought. She looked into Angel's eyes. She would never tell him but she would never forget the one night she shared with Spike.  
  
"I love you Buffy," Angel whispered.  
  
She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too." Their mouths met again and she allowed herself to forget Spike if just for a while. She would see him again and for now she could just be with the love of her life and be happy. 


End file.
